Crossroads
by Caleb's Fanfiction Creations
Summary: Two beings: one a Sith Lord from time long past, the other a girl from a family strong in the Force, discover each other on a place of old evil. Decisions are made and trusts are broken, and behind it all a sinister force lurks in the shadows. Light and Dark will clash once more and these two beings will be caught in the middle, to tip the balance of the Force one way or the other.
1. Chapter 1: Mysteries

**A/N: **Happy birthday, Talicor! This fic is for you.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Prologue**

**o.o.o.o**

**A bright expanse of grass.**

**A wooden temple, interlaced with metal devices.**

**Robed men and women milling about its entrance.**

**The subtle hum of the Force thriving in the air.**

**o.o.o.o**

**Crimson light showered it all.**

**The structure of the great building rotted.**

**Its denizens shrank and became hunched and feeble.**

**The glow of the Force faded.**

**o.o.o.o**

**Five figures entered.**

**Two towering males and three radiant females.**

**Like gods they were, bending all focus to them.**

**Even the Force obeyed the call, flooding to their presence.**

**o.o.o.o**

**The temple burned and its people crippled and died.**

**Yet not even an eyebrow was raised among those masters of the Force.**

**With a slightest touch, spectacular feats were accomplished and even the landscape shifted.**

**Yet in the splendor of those titans, all other life faded away.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mysteries**

Ketzel Viren awoke, in a daze.

Prophetic dreams were not new for Sith, but this one was different.

More vivid? No.

More personal? Certainly not.

More powerful? No.

Or perhaps yes. Or maybe it was just the wild and fantastic nature of it that stood out so much.

Viren, for the first time, took note of his surroundings. He was on a ridge, overlooking an endless stony plain. A landscape so entirely devoid of color that even the sky appeared pale and listless, and darkened by ashen clouds.

A dead world.

One that made him think back to his dream, to the death of the inhabitants of the mystical place and of the draining of that world.

A world that had all faded to grey.

Viren did not know where he was, or even if this was the same galaxy as the one he had left. Whether there were Sith or Jedi, an Empire or a Republic there was no way of knowing.

All he knew was that those five beings were here, out there somewhere, warping the Force to adhere to their desires and destroying all balance that Viren had ever known.

They were a danger to him, and to the galaxy, and they had to be stopped.

**o0o**

Hazel Bark's actions had finally caught up with her.

She should have moved directly to her main point of focus instead of letting herself get distracted on Olederadi, but the many remnants of her parents' youth were too good to pass up. Besides, had she flown directly to Taldnornadi, she would have ran right into the search party.

Trusting Radayan had been stupid. He must have snitched to the family or his boss, who happened to be another of Hazel's cousins, and got all these agents sent after her.

She tore across the now-dusty remains of an old military compound, now not able to take the time to give the place any attention. The sun, though dull and pale above her, still heated the metal and the air all around Hazel, making running all that much more difficult. Trying to get away was pointless anyways. Starfighters whizzed above and around her, surely in preparation to surround her.

What ridiculous lengths her family would go to in order to keep her confined.

She sprinted up a flight of stairs and past various rubble to find herself on an old, battered landing pad with no way off except to leap down to the dusty plains below. She stopped and caught her breath. Hazel hated herself for giving up like this, but it was pointless to try and outrun all these pursuers.

Though maybe she could fight them. Not a very pleasant thought, but one Hazel allowed herself to entertain for the time being. Though, if it was who she thought it was commanding the squad of agents, she'd probably end up being convinced to return home.

The Starfighters gathered in a circle around Hazel and slowly descended to land. Their leader emerged first and the sight of her blonde hair and small frame confirmed Hazel's guess. It was Jafria Jeroe—or Rinten, now that she had married Hazel's cousin-, high commander of the Agency of Justice, which was the fancy name for what had basically become the Bark family business. At first glance, Jafria wasn't very imposing, but Hazel knew from experience that she was a lot tougher than she looked, both physically and mentally.

"So what's all this military action against me about?" Hazel began. "Am I not even allowed to leave Arebeddon at all for fear of getting the law sent after me?"

"It was a lot more than a casual trip from home," Jafria said flatly. "You snuck out of headquarters, practically stole a ship, and ignored our messages. We were already planning to go after you when your Uncle Jacien called and told us he sensed where you were planning to go and what your purpose was. If I hadn't gotten involved, the Jedi would have."

"Why is it that none of you can keep to your own business? How I am hurting any of you by trying to learn a bit about the past, _our _past?"

"Don't pull that one on me, Hazel. You never gave a damn about history. Everyone I talked to about this agreed this has to do with the fascination with power that you've been developing lately. This desire to know more about the Sith, our old _enemies_."

"I still don't see how that affects you!" argued Hazel, voice raising as she threw her arms out.

"You are going into dangerous territory with this so-called research. To be honest, I don't even know why Jacien and the Jedi are so concerned but if they are, you know I don't fully understand how Force-sensitives work, but even I can tell that this is business you should not be meddling in. You're powerful enough as it is, why isn't that enough for you?"

"Enough of this," growled Hazel. "Just let me go, and nobody gets hurt."

"Don't bring it to this, Hazel," said another voice, as Uncle Jacien stepped out of one of the docked ships, green blade ignited.

"Of course _you_ had to show up and get involved."

"Hazel..." warned Jafria but it was too late. Hazel swung her blade in front of her, counting on the sheer surprise of her brash move to open a hole in the circle of agents around her. It did just that, and as the agents parted, Hazel sprinted to the edge of the landing pad and leapt to the plains below. Her own ship was parked only a short distance away, close enough that she could reach it before the agents could get back in their ships and catch up to her again. She felt a tug in the air around her as Uncle Jacien attempted to slow her but he was not strong, or ready, enough. Soon she heard the zoom of Starfighters behind her but they were too late. Hazel hurled herself into her ship and took off. It was a fast and well-made as those that pursued it, for of course it was the ship Jafria had brought up that Hazel had taken from the AoJ main hangar. Better still, she knew Jafria wouldn't let her guys fire on Hazel, meaning their chase was a futile one. Once out of Olederadi's atmosphere, Hazel entered the coordinates of the neighboring planet of Taldornadi and she was off, leaving the nagging Force-presence of her uncle behind.

Nearing the equally dull planet, Hazel felt something drawing her in. It was subtle, like her danger-sense or the tug on her consciousness when a family member was near, but it was definitely not either of those feelings. As Hazel contemplated it, she almost thought she felt a malevolent hint to it. Perhaps it was just the dark aura of the planet. After all, for thirty years this place had been inhabited by some Sith witch who had harnessed undead spirits to augment her power. According to the stories, Darth Aelitou had been controlled by the Sith spirits and went totally mad, rampaging across the galaxy. This had all been over twenty years ago, when Hazel's parents were younger than she was now, yet no Jedi or member of Hazel's family, the Barks, had ever come there after the war. It was no wonder this place had a sinister aura to it.

Hazel wasn't sure of exactly what she would find her, but she did not doubt that she would find _something_. There had to be all sorts of dark artifacts here, just waiting to be learned from. And why should Uncle Jacien be so against this? After all, wasn't he always saying how you should never let your vision of the Force be set in stone, to always let your views be adaptable, to expand your knowledge wherever possible? Wasn't that exactly what Hazel was doing? Sure, there was some element of danger, but she could handle it. She had fought in a kriffing war, after all, what could this be compared to that? Who knew what untapped secrets lay hidden to this place, and what clues could be found to lead to more treasures? That is exactly what Hazel was determined to find out.


	2. Chapter 2: Searching

**Chapter 2: Searching**

Someone was coming.

Viren stood yet on his ridge, ever watching.

Waiting.

While he wanted to pursue the five figured from his vision, his better judgment told him otherwise. He knew nothing of them yet. He needed to learn more before acting.

So he remained, reading the signals in the Force, knowing that answers would come to him.

He was right.

He could feel the girl approaching.

The answer to all he needed to know.

The weapon with which to carry out what needed to be done.

**o0o**

As she landed on the bleak planet of Taldornadi, Hazel was drawn not to the foreboding temple, which rose a shining black silhouette against its faded surroundings, not to the massive military headquarters which sprawled around it, nearly blending in to the bleak landscape, but to a solitary mountain which rose some distance away from the manmade structures but towered over them both. At first she had no idea why, but then she saw the figure. A lone man stood on an even lonelier ridge which stood out in sharp contrast to the otherwise unremarkable mountainside. How he got up there was anyone's guess, as there was no vehicle in sight and no visible path to climb to that point. He just stood there, barely moving. Without her senses, Hazel might have thought the guy was some strange statue. But no, he was _definitely _real.

Though she had no idea who this guy was, he did not feel hostile to Hazel, so she decided to go see what he was all about. She stalled her ship beside the ridge and leaped out to land beside him.

"How did you get up here?" was her first question. Yeah, probably not the most important, but it was nagging her the most.

"This is where I awoke," the stranger replied. "How I came to be here or by what manner is as unknown to me as it is to you. Since you are going to ask me this next, my name is Ketzel Viren. And yours would be?"

"I'm Hazel Bark," she said, inwardly groaning at the way this guy, Viren, talked. Why did he have to be one of those people who tried to talk so intelligently? It was one of Hazel biggest pet peeves, one of many. Very many.

"Given that you willingly came to this dead place and stopped for me, I would guess you are looking for answers of some kind," said Viren. "What do you seek here?"

"Nothing in particular. Some old Sith used to live here and I came by to see what she left behind. For all I know there could be something really useful abandoned out here."

Hazel wasn't sure it was a good idea letting this man who she did not know and whose intentions were a total mystery to her into her plans, but she didn't see how it could hurt. Besides, perhaps Viren could help her somehow. At least he wasn't against her, which was more than could be said about most people.

"A Sith you say? And none of her fellows came and scoured this place after her demise?"

"Her fellows? There aren't any more Sith left," Hazel stated, unsure of how someone could_ not_ know that. "The last true ones died out decades ago, she was just the leftovers."

"The Sith are gone..." Viren said quietly, before his eyes hardened again. "Who destroyed them? The Jedi?"

"They wish," scoffed Hazel. "No, my family were the ones who got most of that done. My father and his siblings fought in the final war with them and killed Darth Aelitou. The Jedi didn't really do much."

Viren considered her words a little longer before shaking his head. "It does not matter. If you wish, I can help you investigate the temple down on the plain. I have been to such places before and know where best to find objects of significance."

"Well...alright," said Hazel, unsure if this was a good idea. There were risks, of course, but she didn't _think_ he was lying about anything. Still, it would take more than words for Hazel to trust this man.

"I hope your ship has room for two," said Viren as he followed Hazel inside.

**o.o.o.o**

The temple was everything Hazel had expected it to be. Dark, musty, overgrown. Just like anyone would expect of such a place. For the most part, it was completely empty, which was a surprise, but Hazel continued to be drawn to the center of it, and it appeared Viren was as well.

"For only twenty-five years of abandonment, this site is more desolated than I had expected," said Viren.

"Come to think of it, you're right," agreed Hazel. "No sign of life anywhere...almost makes me wonder if this is the right place."

"Unless you are on the wrong planet entirely, this is undoubtedly what you are looking for. Can you not feel the power pulsating from the core of this place?"

"Of course I feel it," said Hazel. "How weak do you think I am?"

"A great amount of power does not always equate to well-attuned senses."

"I hope you aren't referring to me!"

Viren shook his head. "You are clearly no Jedi to be so affronted at even an insinuation of criticism of your abilities."

"I'm proud to be a Bark!" retorted Hazel. "I don't give two Fosh about the Jedi."

"That is evident," said Viren. "Now keep your voice down. Just because this place appears to be empty does not mean it is."

"I would if you stopped treating me like this," Hazel snapped, though in a quieter voice. "Keep it up and I can always decide I don't want you around."

"A little late for that decision," said Viren as he quickened his pace through the dank tunnels.

Hazel rolled her eyes and followed him. She was beginning to have second thoughts about giving Viren a ride off of that ridge. But she had to admit that he was right; she was stuck with him. At least for now.


	3. Chapter 3: Artifacts

**Chapter 3: Artifacts**

A chamber opened before them.

The very core of the temple.

To sight and sound it seemed quiet, abandoned, though more perceptive senses immediately warned Viren that it was not so. His attention was brought to the center of the room where stood a pillar of stone that shone slightly in contrast to the pitch darkness that covered all other surfaces.

Atop it was a relic.

_The _relic.

The object of power that had drawn Viren's mind to it.

It sat atop an altar, situated between two fiery prongs. Pure black was the gem, yet still it glowed in a way, bending all light in the room to it.

Fixating Viren's eyes to its allure.

Hazel remained frozen as did Viren for a time.

But its hold on him did not last.

By the time Hazel stirred, Viren stood in front of it, his hand poised to grab the artifact.

He hesitated only for a moment before his grip sealed around it.

_This was the weapon he needed to combat the Five._

**o0o**

Kriff, kriff, _kriff!_

What had happened? Why hadn't she been able to move?

Now Viren had the crystal in possession!

Hazel wanted to lunge for it, to rip it from his grasp, but she held back. If that thing had power, and it obviously did, she did not want to be on the receiving end of it. But oh how badly she wanted it. But she was going to have to wait to get it.

Patience was not one of Hazel's gifts.

She watched, scowling, as Viren backed away from the altar.

"Well, does it do anything?" Hazel asked as she advanced.

"I have no wish to use its powers without reason."

"So actually discovering what it does isn't reason enough?"

"I only mean that now is not the time, nor is this the place," said Viren. "Now come, we should continue exploring this place."

As Viren neared one of the doorways, Hazel moved to stand over the altar. Something was still there. Perhaps it was a remnant from the crystal, but it felt like a separate entity. Hazel's eyes scanned the area below the horned structure. There she found what had alerted her senses. On a lower shelf, almost obscured by dust, was a box, with rusted edges and carved letters now broken and faded. It was perhaps ten centimeters in length and width, with a keyhole that bore none of the damage that marred the rest of its surface.

As Hazel picked it up, she saw Viren turn and begin coming towards her again. Apparently, his discovery of the crystal had caused him to forget to search around where it was found and now he was regretting it.

"What is that?" asked Viren, his voice unbetraying of any emotion.

"It's mine is what it is," said Hazel.

"Do not be hard headed," chided Viren. "Obviously, these two artifacts which we hold have a connection to one another, so it would be foolish to separate them. Perhaps, until we learn more, it would be wise to cooperate."

"I doubt our motives are compatible," said Hazel before pausing. She would know that tug in the Force anywhere.

"Uncle Jacien," she muttered, cursing.

"Not good, I take it," said Viren.

"Definitely not," confirmed Hazel, before the sound of footsteps reached her ears. "No...they can't be here already, not without me knowing it."

"Give me the box," said Viren, "I can keep it safe and out of the hands of those who pursue you. It is you they seek, not me. If you are captured it will be taken, yet I can slip away from here."

"As if you would ever cooperate with me after that," laughed Hazel. "No, I think I'll take my chances."

"Hazel..." said Viren warningly but it was too late. Even as he moved forward Hazel sprinted out of the chamber.

Right into Uncle Jacien and a squad of his best agents.

* * *

**A/N: **_I realize the past two chapters have been pretty tiny so for those of you who like that sort of thing, enjoy, and for those who don't, don't worry, they get longer from here. More comparable to the length of Chapter 1._

_As always, I'd be more than happy to have any feedback you have to offer. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4: Interruptions

**Chapter 4: Interruptions**

Failure.

Viren held the gemstone, yes, but the key to its secrets was now out of reach, in the hands of the insolent girl.

To pursue her or no?

He did not wish to blindly run into a battle, yet if he lost that box and whatever was contained within it would be a bitter loss.

Even as he had decided, another factor revealed itself to Viren.

A presence.

While not as great as the masked Sith would have thought, it was enough to alarm him.

It was one of the Five.

Weighing in that new factor, Viren chose flight over fight...for now.

But he would not be waiting long.

**o0o**

Hazel awoke to a familiar, though not so welcome face.

It took but a moment for Hazel to connect the beady eyes and protruding beak to their owner and then to realize where that meant she was.

"Oh fosh, what am I doing in _here_?" she grumbled.

Aelynn glared at Hazel for a moment, undoubtedly a response to the insult to her species. "Why else but that you got yourself injured again!" snapped the Fosh as she continued to hover over Hazel.

"Well, I know that," said Hazel, trying to see what wounds were on her. She remembered the scuffle with the agents and then a brief lightsaber battle of sorts with Uncle Jacien, but she couldn't remember how it had ended.

"Then why did you ask the question in the first place? Humans make less and less sense with each passing generation..."

"How bad is it?" asked Hazel, resigning herself, for the moment, to the Fosh's less than pleasant nature.

"Nothing worse than you've already survived through. You'll be ready to go by morning, though I doubt you'll like where you're going any more than you care for this place."

"What do you mean? Where do they think they're taking me?"

"Why should I kriffing know?" screeched the Fosh. "All I've been told is that I am not, _under any circumstance,_ allowed to leave you leave here until someone comes to fetch you. And judging by the way Jacien was acting, I would say this is worse than any of the other ridiculous things you've done."

"Looks like someone needs to retire," muttered Hazel as Aelynn moved to check on another patient. "At this rate the mad bird will start killing everyone instead of healing them."

"I heard that!" squawked Aelynn from the next room. "And don't think that just because I'm not with you that I ain't watching you."

"What's got in her feathers?" said Hazel under her breath as she began to think. Now that the obnoxious medic was out of the way, Hazel could start working out what she was going to do next.

_And see what's inside this box._

That proved to be more difficult than Hazel had thought. Namely because it wasn't actually on her. As she had ran from Viren to face Jacien's crew, Hazel had stuffed the box inside her shirt for safe keeping. But, as to be expected, a trip to the infirmary meant that Hazel was no longer in her travelling clothes and the box could be anywhere. If Jacien had gotten his hands on it...

Hazel just had to hope Aelynn had it on her and no one else had noticed it. If Uncle Jacien did have it...well then things had just gotten a whole lot more complicated. A quick scour of the table beside Hazel yielded no results, though it didn't surprise her. Grouchy as the Fosh was, Aelynn was far from stupid and even without the Force she was sure to have recognized the box as something of significance.

Then she spotted it. As the aged medic passed by Hazel, she saw, or, rather, felt, the box nestled in one of the many pockets of Aelynn's work coat. It wouldn't be hard to retrieve...except that Hazel had to do it without alerting the Fosh.

_Well, here it goes,_ she thought as she reached out and guided her telekinetic tendril to wrap around the box, before slowly sliding it out from its place of storage. It was almost out when Aelynn reached for the row of back pockets and Hazel cursed silently, fearing the Fosh had felt the box being removed. Instead, Aelynn just pulled a datapad out of another pouch and resumed her work, allowing Hazel to float the box to her.

She held the relic in her hands and examined it, something she hadn't had the chance to do yet. As she had noticed before, the surface was scuffed and damaged beyond any recognition of what it could possibly have looked like before. Yet the keyhole was fully intact. But Hazel didn't have a key, nor could she pry or force it open.

"How stupid is this?" she muttered. "I can't even get the foshing thing open."

Then the entire atmosphere of the medbay changed. The curtains around Hazel slammed together and a cloud began to form in front of her. There was also an...essence, but it wasn't solid. It was as if some malevolent force had seeped into her room but was unable to take physical form. Hazel had never felt anything like it before. It continued to grow in size and strength as the curtains and the sheets billowed towards her and the particles all around seemed to gravitate to her. All except the box which tugged at her grasp, as if trying to escape. The darkness was all around and Hazel's grip had almost broken when a chasm split the cot that she still laid on and Hazel fell into empty darkness.


	5. Chapter 5: New Factors

**Chapter 5: New Factors**

Everything was falling apart.

For a moment, Viren had dared to hope, but now the box was gone and the girl out of his reach.

Or perhaps not.

It had taken far more rushing than Viren would have preferred, but he had tracked Hazel's location.

His findings, however, were not good.

From the shining military base, out in the middle of an endless expanse of green hills, poured such a Force presence that Viren knew without a doubt what lived inside.

Or, more correctly, who.

It was not what he had expected to find as their residence, but that was no doubt what the place served as.

And that was where Hazel was being kept.

Perhaps he could hone in on her mind, somehow make contact with her. Maybe together they could orchestrate her escape.

He was closing in, nearly there, just a step away...

Then she vanished.

**o0o**

The first thing Hazel saw was fire.

Her senses startled into overdrive, Hazel spun around and took in her surroundings. They couldn't have been any more different from Arebeddon. She stood on an island of charred rock, surrounded by gurgling lava, which ran in a stream and over a...lavafall? Then a cloaked figure, who had been practically invisible to Hazel, took a step towards her. Hazel's hand flew to her belt, only for her to realize with a curse that her lightsaber was still with the kriffing Fosh.

"Who are you?!" she demanded to know, readying herself to blast this guy into the lava if need be.

"I am your protector, your guardian if you will," the man said simply. His voice was quite low, and sounded strange...not quite like a human's, or maybe it was just Hazel's imagination. The man's face was completely hidden under his voluminous hood, so it was impossible to tell exactly _what _he was.

Hazel eyed him skeptically. "You must be a complete failure at your job then. I've been in all sorts of dangerous situations and you weren't around, so don't try to mystify me with such crazy talk."

"You May not have seen me, no, but that doesn't not mean I wasn't present, or involved in events," the so-called guardian replied.

"I didn't see, hear, smell, or in any other way sense you, so there is no way you can tell me you have actually done anything."

"Your lack of awareness of me does not prove that I have not been active in your life, even as I cannot prove that I have."

"What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Hazel.

"Nothing is certain, especially when you're talking about the Force. It is foolhardy to deny anything that is told to you without even considering its possibility. For instance, there are a great many things I could say about your life, which in my saying them would show you that I have, in the least, been watching. However, this is not the place. I will take you to my home and over a meal perhaps convince you of the truth of what I say."

"Don't count on it," said Hazel. "But anyways, how do you plan to get off this island? There aren't any shores within jumping distance and I see no vehicle. So unless you can fly, it looks like we're stranded here."

The cloaked man simply raised his arms, and the lava before them sizzled before forming into hard rock, in a path towards what appeared to be some sort of building.

"You would be surprised at how much the Force can do when one is properly in tune with it," he said before leading the way.

Hazel frowned. This guy did with seemingly no effort what she could only have dreamed of. Even with all her experimentation of what her powers could do, such control over the elements had always eluded her. It was more than a little off-putting seeing her own vast accomplishments put to shame so easily.

"Are you sure this is safe?" asked Hazel, staring down at the seething liquid that bubbled just a little to either side of her.

"Completely. I have used this method many times over the decades I have spent here and never once has it failed me."

"Fine," Hazel growled as she slowly stepped forward. She could feel the heat oozing forth from the lava below and she couldn't help but imagine what would happen if a foot landed in it. Keeping her eyes set downwards, Hazel proceeded, carefully guiding each footstep to stay as close to the middle of the narrow bridge as she could.

During that slow journey, Hazel was able to think about recent events with a little more clarity. The box was still clenched in her left hand, thankfully. Guardian hadn't asked about it, which was also good. Then again, apparently he had been stalking Hazel, so he probably already knew just as much as she did about it. Perhaps he had answers to what it might be or how to open it. However, Hazel was going to make sure she could trust this guy before giving him any information. Just because he said he was driven to protect her, didn't mean that was true. People lied all the time, and while Hazel could normally tell when they were, this guy's obvious Force powers, combined with his totally hidden face, could easily have prevented Hazel from picking up on that.

"You are wise to be guarded about your secrets," the cloaked man said. "Even now there are those who have ill intent for you and for the crystal whose mysteries can only be solved by the device which you hold."

"Hold up. How did you know about all that? And how the Fosh did you know what I was thinking about?"

"Knowing things is a skill of mine. And you are not as difficult to read as you think you are."

"Kriff, you're as bad as that Viren guy. But anyways, who has ill intent for me? Viren? Uncle Jacien?"

"Unfortunately even my knowledge has a limit. But beware, even though I am unable to know how this person is, there is someone who seeks you harm. Someone who is even now using you to fulfill his plans. You must be watchful, and to trust no one."

"Yet you ask me to trust you," noted Hazel. "A little hypocritical if you ask me."

"I never told you to do that. I only give you the facts and let you decide what decision to make based on them," the guardian said in his deep, even voice as they neared the small, square building, which Hazel guessed was his house.

"Either that or you have made up a set of complete lies to make yourself seem more credible."

"I cannot deny the possibility. However, perhaps this show of faith will allow you to have more faith in me," he said as he reached a ledge and turned around. Then his arms raised to his hood and pulled it back to reveal a shining black mask. One that, even though Hazel cared very little about history, she recognized all too easily.

It was the face of Darth Vader.

* * *

**A/N: **_Talicor, I hope you enjoy this portrayal of Guardian! Everyone else, you can find more of Guardian if you like in Talicor's stories _Guardian_ and _Echoes_._

_Oh! And the Fosh, Aelynn is also Talicor's. She can be found in various fics, including Tali's _Sheep in Wolf's Clothing_ and _Salt in the Wounds of Time_._

_Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave any feedback you have._


	6. Chapter 6: Histories

**Chapter 6: Histories**

The box, the key to the one weapon Viren possessed, was gone. It and its holder had vanished completely from Viren's sight, and no matter how far he extended his mind, he could not find them.

So be it.

For the present, there was nothing more he could do in that field.

Yet much else needed to be done.

There were Jedi here, on this planet.

Not many, not nearly the number Viren had expected, but they were here, not far from the compound that stretched before him. Five hundred maybe, perhaps less, but still a strong presence.

Then Viren was correct.

The events shown in his vision had yet to unfold.

He was still in time to prevent such a gross misbalance of the Force.

But he needed answers, and many of them.

Fortunately, he knew where to look.

**o.o.o.o**

The Jedi Temple was built primarily of wood, which at first glance seemed a very poor choice, but Viren noticed various devices, shield generators most likely, hidden within crevices of the many arches of the building. The sight was not altogether new, for he had seen it once before.

It was the same temple that had burned and crumbled to ash in his vision.

Viren studied it, but found no secret way in, for it lay on an open plain and commanded a view that stretched for kilometers in any direction.

He would have to enter in plain sight, then.

Fortunately, his robe did not stand out much, and he made it to the temple's base without any suspicion coming on him. Soon he found one young female human, on her own carrying a stack of holobooks.

_She will do just fine._

Viren approached her, considering carefully what he was going to say. He would have to word his inquiries just right so as to not arouse suspicion.

The Jedi turned around as she presumably sensed him. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes," Viren said slowly, as if hesitant. He had worked such deceptions many times before, but this case was of utmost importance, and saying the right things in the right way was crucial. "I have been absent from the Temple for some time and...well, I'm afraid I have quite forgotten my way around. I wish to document the findings of my research mission into the archives, but...I need someone to guide me to them."

The Jedi smiled. "I'll be glad to help. You aren't the first person to need such assistance since we set up here. After all, it's only been a little over a year since the move, so many of our field workers have yet to see the new temple."

Viren followed the Jedi, through the temple, careful not to reveal his intentions to any of the Jedi minds that filled this place. At last, Viren had finally infiltrated the place of greatest danger to a Sith.

Though now, in this mockery of Jedi power, the victory was not so sweet as Viren had imagined it would be.

The Sith were either destroyed or vanished, and the Jedi had deteriorated into this poor likeness of their old Order.

Viren had to discover what has caused this catastrophe, and if he could right the balance before it was too late.

**o0o**

Despite all the battles she had survived, despite all the testing her reflexes had been put to, at this revelation Hazel simply gaped.

"But...what?...how?...I don't...is this a joke?!"

"I assure you, it is not. I am who you see before you," Darth Vader said to her, betraying no emotion.

"I don't understand," said Hazel, trying to gather herself. "Everyone thinks you're dead, that you died _over seventy_ years ago. You shouldn't be alive anymore."

"There is a great deal one can do with the Force, and with modern technology," Vader said, though he still did not reveal the answer. "Now come inside, this conversation is best had after you have eaten and gotten acquainted with my household."

"Your household?" wondered Hazel but even as she said it two figures emerged from the house. A young man and a young woman, both with black hair and simple, grey robes.

"These are Toran and Taera, my students," introduced Vader, leading Hazel inside.

"Your students? What is it you are teaching them?" asked Hazel, suspicious. Was he training up a new generation of Sith, or was this not the Vader of all the stories?

"Everything. Learning them in the ways of the Jedi, and of the Sith, teaching them in the ways of the Force, and instructing them not to make the same mistakes that I made," the dark Sith Lord (or once-Sith at any rate) explained as he was seated.

"Your mistakes, eh? Like killing off all the old Jedi and blowing up a planet?"

"Do not speak of such things," commanded Vader, and Hazel felt herself being forcibly silenced for a moment. More unsettling powers from this guy.

"Okay then...so, how about a more tame question? More details on how you survived maybe? And why you've been in hiding for so long?"

"At first, my survival was the Will of the Force, for my life support was shattered and my body was broken. Yet I survived, and was taken to a certain bird-doctor who I believe you are familiar with. In time, my functions were restored but both Luke and I knew that letting the greater galaxy know of my survival would lead only to death. So I went into exile, losing much of my previous self and to all eyes fading from history.

"While I remained here in reflection of sorts, Luke rebuilt the Jedi, and he and Aelynn kept my existence a secret to all. Ten years later, Luke returned to me with a child. It was his son, whose mother had been slain. Luke knew that as Grandmaster of the Jedi he could not properly raise the child, Ben, so he gave him over to my keeping, to remain in secret here under my watch. When my son perished, seven years after that, I was left with his heir, and so I took on my duty as the protector of his descendants. I am the Guardian of the Skywalker lineage."

"That's quite a change to go from a Sith Lord to such a noble protector," observed Hazel, skeptical of the Guardian's words.

"Certain realizations can bring about a great turnaround in one's life. And my transformation is not so abrupt as it would seem to you, and it covered many years."

"You make me feel as if it hasn't fully completed yet," said Hazel, feeling herself shy away from him as her back pressed against her chair. "As if you have yet to really shed off your Sithly identity."

"It is possible," whispered Vader. "It is up to you to decide whether my intentions are good or not. For you are free to leave and to face the dangers of the galaxy alone if you choose," he said, though Hazel got the feeling it would be a lot harder than he made it sound. She doubted that Guardian would willingly let her escape his abode.

"I see I have yet to gain your trust," noted Guardian, though he did not seem the least bit concerned by that.

"I don't see how you have earned it," scoffed Hazel. "You cloak yourself in mystery, spin tales that for all I know could be lies, and have offered no real help to me. Why even your apprentices remain silent for fear of you."

"It is not from fear, but out of respect that we are silent," Toran, the male apprentice, spoke up. "It would be rude to interject when this conversation is not one we can contribute to."

"Maybe, but I still don't like the atmosphere of this place. I think Darth Vader here has silently bent you so much to his will that you don't even realize it."

"You do not know him as we do," said Taera, standing beside Guardian. "And you seem to be one who looks at life with a wholly negative outlook."

"Just because I don't trust your lord and master? Ha!"

"You would be surprised how much we can see of you just from your demeanor and how you speak," said Toran.

Hazel took several deep breaths, trying to think of how best to handle the situation. She would have continued the argument, but she was not sure what to say, and so remained in infuriated silence. She trusted Guardian and his apprentices less than ever now, but she doubted she could fight them all at once. She would just have to wait and watch for a weakness. She needed to learn more about these people and where their powers came from. Then she could act.

And by the Force she would act.


	7. Chapter 7: Growing Threats

**Chapter 7: Growing Threats**

Viren's fears had been confirmed.

Despite his observations, Viren had hoped that maybe the Sith were still out there.

But this vault of knowledge dashed all hope of that.

A thousand years.

A thousand years had the Sith been extinct.

Or nearly so.

For these histories told of how one Sith had survived and carried on the Order.

Never growing. One Master, One Apprentice.

Until nearly a century ago, when they emerged again, only for the last remnant of the Sith to be wiped out.

By one of its own members.

Darth Vader.

Treason against one's master was acceptable, expected even.

But treason against the Order itself, that was unforgivable.

Now the Force wallowed in unbalance, the Light in complete domination over the Dark. It was against the nature of the galaxy, and Viren was sickened by it.

He shuddered, and felt the disturbed presence of the Jedi girl behind him.

He felt the fear in her.

Turning, Viren saw her widened eyes upon the ancient robes that he wore, now showing through his open mantle.

She knew who and what he was.

Without hesitating, Viren extended his hand and the lightsaber hilt upon the Jedi's hip flew to his hand. A moment later, in an azure flash, she was cut down.

Viren paused over the bod for only a moment before he flew forth from the temple.

The Jedi would surely learn of his presence from this act.

It was time to flee.

**o0o**

So many thoughts filled Hazel's mind as she tried to sleep that night.

Force, even the decision to sleep in this place needed consideration, though Hazel had come to the conclusion that, whatever their motives were, these people were not out to murder her in her slumber.

Even with that decided, there were plenty more concerns to fill Hazel's head; chief among them the fact that Darth Vader was still alive. Everything else aside he was what, a century old? Probably more...yet he didn't seem at all aged or decrepit. If Hazel remembered correctly, Anakin Skywalker had been about the same age as her great-grandfather, who had been dead over fifty years... now there was a strange thought.

And that was only the least of them.

There were still so many things to discover about Guardian's past and his intentions, so many answers that Hazel did not think would be willingly given. It was a frustrating spot to be in. Of course some things would be learned in time...but how long was it going to take?

Why the fosh did everything require patience?!

**o.o.o.o**

Breakfast that morning was a silent affair. Guardian sat with Hazel and the Twins but he eat nothing and sat almost completely still. Toran and Taera followed his lead and said nothing, though they did eat. Hazel wasn't sure if this silence was normal here or if there was something amiss in the house. But she was too sleepy to give the matter much thought.

It made Hazel realize how lazy she had gotten in the year that had passed since the end of the war with Red-Eye Five, the terrorist faction that had brought an end to the Jedi-run Core Government and brought about the relocation of the Jedi and the Agency of Justice to Arebeddon. During the war, Hazel had been accustomed to always being on the alert, honing her skills whenever she could, even participating in battles. Now...well, in the past several months she had done none of that, and it was showing.

With nothing else to focus on, Hazel stared outside, watching as the sun rose to cast its dim orange light over the gurgling lava below the window. Not exactly the prettiest nor the grandest sunrise Hazel had ever seen. Still, it lit up the blackened stone walls better than the feeble torches could.

There were so many things Hazel wanted to discuss, so much she wanted to know, but Guardian's looming presence was quelling her desire to talk. Even as she thought that, Guardian rose with a slight scraping of armor and departed from the room. What an eerie coincidence...

"So..." began Hazel, trying to start the conversation slowly, without an instant barrage of questions, "Who are your parents? Do they still live here?"

"Our father is Ben Skywalker," said Taera after a short pause. "When we were younger, he would often train us with Guardian, but now he is often away performing various duties...many of which involve keeping your family safe, even if they do not know it."

"Right..." said Hazel, not really convinced. "What about your mom?"

"She was once a Jedi Knight," said Toran slowly, "named Estalla Corridan. She and Father crossed paths during one of his trips to the Jedi Temple, then on Kashyyyk. Much of their story is still unknown to me but at some point after that they married and Estalla moved away from the Jedi to be with him. They lived together for four years and Taera and I were born during that time, but Father never told Estalla of Guardian, fearing what she would do if he told her. However, dark times came, the return of the one you know as Darth Aelitou, and Guardian commanded that we return to him on Mustafar to ensure our own safety.

"Father's fears came true and when Estalla saw Guardian and recognized him, she thought him as a foe and attempted to strike him down. So great was her determination to protect us from the danger she thought we were in that in order to stop her assault, Guardian had to break her mind. Shattered, she left this place and Father was forbidden to go in search of her, as we have now been also. Father believes she is still alive, but he has no knowledge of what has befallen her in the twenty-seven years since he saw her last."

"Wow..." breathed Hazel. She had been hoping to start the conversation off with something light...not a tale like the one she had just heard. "That leads for an awkward family dynamic."

"For some perhaps," replied Taera, "but for us it is just a part of life that we have grown used to. Besides, there is really no one to blame...it was simply a situation that was handled poorly by all involved."

"That's obvious," said Hazel, before quickly changing subject. "So, what sort of a teacher is Guardian? He doesn't seem much of a mentoring type."

"He can be," said Toran. "He has a great deal of wisdom and knowledge to share, when he is inclined to do so. He can be reserved and distant at times, but we know to respect that. He's had a hard life, and there are still wounds he hasn't fully recovered from."

"But when he is teaching, we can learn many things from him," Taera added quickly, before Hazel could speak. "He has indeed had many hardships, but with them come a great store of knowledge, one he willingly shares with us."

"Perhaps with you, but he is not eager to share anything with me," noted Hazel.

"Yet indeed he has already begun," said Taera. "Though you have been here not even a day yet, nor are you one of his students, not yet at least."

"Not yet? You mean he plans to make me one?"

"He has considered it, at least," answered Toran. "He has been increasingly worried about a coming darkness and is worried that our power may not be enough to keep your family safe, for they themselves are unaware of the danger and make no effort to protect themselves from it."

"I don't understand what you mean. All the wars are over now. The Sith have been gone for decades. What danger is there to hold such a great threat to us?"

"Imbalance," said Toran simply. "Without a common enemy the Jedi will begin to fracture and turn on themselves. No longer does the Dark Side need the Sith in order to survive. In fact, even now it is thriving without them, for among those who can combat it, only we know of the danger. The Jedi, though they have withstood many trials so far, cannot hold much longer, not against this unseen threat. Your family, the Barks, are also ready to crumble. There are none but us who can stand against it, but we cannot do it alone."

"If the danger is so real, then why don't you tell anyone about it?" wondered Hazel, unable to comprehend why these people would intentionally weaken their position. "We can still fight it, if we know what there is to fight."

"Because in doing so we would reveal ourselves to the Jedi, and thus to our enemy, which is something I cannot allow to happen," rumbled Guardian, stepping out of the shadows. "Though I am afraid we are already too late for that."


	8. Chapter 8: Portending Evil

**Chapter 8: Portending Evil**

The kill had been sloppy.

Viren should not have let himself become so distracted by the history he had found so as to be unable to react properly.

Now the Jedi would be after him, and that should have been avoided.

Fortunately, Viren was a master of stealth.

Even in these wide open and featureless plains, he could find a way to remain unseen.

Through the Force they would not find him. Their sensors to him were blind. And by mere sight they were not looking.

Not well enough to find him.

The sun began to set and the patrols ceased their scouring of the field. Viren had successfully eluded the Jedi.

"The Jedi yes, but you have not escaped me," said a voice from above where Viren lay flattened in the grass.

Viren rolled to the side before springing to his feet and grabbing the stolen lightsaber. His own saberscythe would have been preferable, but it was no longer in his possession, and he had used a simple saber before. He was no stranger to standard duels.

"If the Sith are gone and you are no Jedi, then what does that make you?" Viren questioned.

"I am one who does not feel the need to affiliate himself with any Order that would command and limit his abilities."

So he was one of those pathetic roamers who could not decide whose side he wanted to be on.

"It is hardly a lack of decision," said the loner. "Both the Sith and the Jedi have limitations they will never see past, so why limit myself? I watch over the galaxy, preserving balance wherever I can. A Guardian of the Force, so to speak."

"I'm not impressed," said Viren, though he knew this man was not completely fake, considering the accuracy with which he had discerned Viren's thoughts.

"I didn't expect you to be. Regardless, you will be dealing with me, for there is something in your possession that I must take. It is a dangerous weapon and only safe in the hands of my Master."

Viren's hand instinctively went to the crystal in his pocket...nearly forgotten with all that had transpired since its finding.

Nearly, but always pricking at the back of his mind.

Viren reached into his pocket and withdrew his hand, releasing a small silver blade that flew at the stranger.

The man ducked and ignited a blue lightsaber, and Viren did so as well and their blades clashed.

He was obviously not to be trusted, with this secret master of his. Whatever the crystal was, it would not be a danger to anyone if not activated.

Something Viren had not the power, nor the inclination to do.

"You cannot think I would so readily allow this device into the hands of someone whose motivations are hidden from me."

"You're right," agreed Viren's opponent. "There is little I could say that would make you give it to me out of trust. But you still have the choice to give it to me willingly, or have it coerced from you."

"You will have to best me first," stated Viren as his blade jabbed forward, "and that might prove harder than you think."

"So you are not so wise to shed off the arrogance that infests the adherents of the Dark Side."

"Honesty and arrogance are far from the same thing," countered Viren, leaping back and spraying his enemy with a shower of tiny black knives that had lurked in readiness inside Viren's many pockets. The lightsider was forced to take a defensive stance to force back the tiny projectiles, allowing Viren a moment to catch his breath before throwing himself back into battle.

The sun had now fully retreated and in its absence rose a waxing moon, bringing with it a chill wind with ripped over the plains and battered the two combatants. Still they fought on, azure blades flashing in the dim moonlight. Viren's supply of blades and other hidden weapons was nearly spent, and his strength was failing him, but he knew his assailant would not desist his assault, though he too was becoming visibly fatigued.

"Why do you continue this mindless assault on me?" panted Viren, throwing off his steel facemask for a freer passage of breath.

"It is you who prolongs this battle," argued the lightsider, his haggard face revealed as he, at last, shed his cloak and hood to reveal a worn face and sleek grey hair. "Give me the artifact and we can part ways in peace. Continue to keep it for yourself and I fear our combat may well last the night."

"Perhaps, but I am not yet out of tricks," said Viren, and as he did so he centered his remaining energy into his legs and leaped upward, pressing the release button for his final weapon and hoping it had not been damaged. Somehow, the flightsuit that disguised itself as a cape was yet functional, and as the wings extended, they caught on a great gust of wind and propelled Viren skyward, leaving his opponent several feet below. Viren aimed his trajectory to a slope in the plain, getting as much distance between himself and the Jedi as he could by this means.

However, as he made his escape, Viren felt a sense of foreboding and thought he see something out of place on the surface below him. Then the wings of his flightsuit collapsed and the Sith Lord tumbled downwards, without the strength to recover his bearings, and impacted with the grass before rolling a few feet and coming to a stop.

How embarrassing.

There was something, a presence...one more malevolent than Viren had felt in many years...chaotic, yet powerful, almost reminding him of the Dark Councilors who ruled the Sith Empire...or at least had done. It was not the Jedi vagabond approaching him, certainly, but something worse.

Viren staggered to his feet, but knew he could not save himself.

Not this time.

**o0o**

Hazel felt completely out of her element. There was so much being kept secret from her, so much happening that was a mystery to her. It hardly seemed possible. Just when everything was settling down again, just as the Barks and the Jedi regained some level of cooperation and vanquished a common enemy, something like this had to happen.

"What are you doing then?" questioned Hazel, by now desperate for straight answers. "I don't see any of you fighting this hidden enemy that you speak of. Are you just going to let things play out so that we're faced with another war, or even something worse as you're trying to make me believe?"

"We are far more active than you believe," said Guardian. "My grandson, Ben, is on Arebeddon now, watching over your people, while I search for clues as to just who is threatening us."

"Have you discovered something new, then?" asked Toran.

"Perhaps...I might have a lead, but first I must travel to Taldornadi, to the Sith temple, to see what may be found there."

"But Teacher," protested Taera, "you have not left this place for over fifty years. You said you would not leave...not until...a promise was fulfilled."

"Do not speak more of it," commanded Guardian, and Hazel guessed that under his mask his eyes were on her. "There is no other path. You two are not yet powerful enough to be trusted with this and your father must remain on Arebeddon... in fact, even he may not be up for the trials that may come before me."

"What danger do you speak of, if even Father might not overcome it?" asked Toran.

"I know nothing for sure, but my senses have told me this much, and I doubt that any but myself can hold up against our enemy. Perhaps Ben could do it, but he has his own great task ahead of him, for he must guard the Artifact. But I have said too much, and must depart immediately. You are to remain here, with Hazel. This place is still secret, and you will be safe here, but if you leave danger will surely follow."

With those words, Guardian seemed to fold into the wall, and Hazel felt his overwhelming presence vanish from her sight. The Twins, for once, appeared to be disturbed as well, exchanging looks and shifting in their seats.

"He's keeping things from us..." muttered Toran. About time he realized that.

"I'm worried about him," said Taera. "He vowed never to leave this planet. I can't even imagine what is out there to make him do this."

"There's no use dwelling on it though," sighed Toran. "We must obey him and remain in safety here...though my heart is telling me otherwise."

"Then follow it," piped up Hazel. "It doesn't seem like you know any more than I do, and the only way we are going to find anything out is by discovering it for ourselves. I don't like the idea of my family being at the mercy of this unseen menace and if I can do something about it, I will. Your father is out there too, we can help him in whatever your Guardian is having him do. I'm willing to team up with you guys if you will do this."

"Guardian is having us remain here for a reason," argued Toran. "By exposing ourselves we become unnecessarily vulnerable to attack, and it may be more than we can handle."

"Perhaps individually, but together, I think we stand a pretty good chance. This place won't keep us hidden forever...we're gonna have to get involved at some point, and we should make the first move while we still can."

"The first move to do what though? I do not fully disagree with you, but I will not rush out headlong with no objective of what we are even trying to accomplish, besides protecting ourselves and our loved ones."

Hazel's response was cut off by Taera slumping forward onto the table, though she regained consciousness a moment later, somewhat wild-eyed.

"What is it?" asked Toran. "A vision?"

"Yes..." breathed Taera. "Father...he needs us..."

"What's happened?"

"He's been attacked...by whom I could not see, but he is in grave danger."

"Then we must aid him," said Hazel. "He's on Arebeddon, right? Get me a ship and I can take you there."

**o.o.o.o**

Ben Skywalker was not difficult to find. No, that was simple...unfortunately, that was about the only uncomplicated thing. For it seemed as if he was engaged in battle with none other than Ketzel Viren. Hazel, Toran, and Taera had done what they could to hide their presences to avoid distracting Ben, and so as to not tip Viren off to their arrival...as it seemed Viren was now their enemy.

Perhaps _the _enemy.

"Something's going wrong," murmured Toran as the tiny cruiser that held the trio approached the site where two beams of blue light could be seen dancing about each other in the distance. But Hazel felt it as well...there was a disturbance.

"Put the ship down here," said Taera, though they were still some distance from the combatants. "I think it would be best to approach on foot from here."

"As long as we move fast," said Toran. "We're running out of time."

Hazel wasn't sure quite what he meant by that, but she did not ask. Cooperation was key right now...especially with the increasing sense of foreboding coming over Hazel. They crested a hill and Ben came into sight again, dashing down a slope to where Viren stood...but the old Sith was not alone. Another figure, one who wielded a crimson blade, stood before him.

Hazel and the Twins could only stand and watch as the events played out before them.


	9. Chapter 9: Blades in the Dark

**Chapter 9: Blades in the Dark**

The crimson blade thrust forward at Viren. He managed to dodge it, but the strike was fast enough to clip against his shoulder, though the armor protecting it spared him from the blow.

But Viren knew he was too weary to keep up this resistance.

Then the old Jedi returned to the scene, leaping down from the hilltop, but bearing down not on Viren, but on the shrouded darksider.

Their blades clashed several times, allowing Viren to slip away to a safer distance and survey the battle. Retreat would surely be necessary, but nonetheless Viren felt it more to his benefit to see what might be learned of his enemies. Fortunately, that could be done from beyond the range of any attacks.

The moonlight intensified around the two duelists, exposing their faces to each other, and allowing Viren to see the features of the newcomer. It was a woman, who, like the man she fought, was past her prime, with a tangled mess of silver hair and a scarred and lined face, the most prominent feature of which were the eyes which shone yellow.

Blue and red sabers stilled as the two individuals stared into each other's faces. The woman's eyes grew wide, and her grip and her saber faltered somewhat, while the man took a few steps back, blinking several times and looking with equal, if not greater awe at his opponent as she did at him.

Something was amiss here.

There was some variable in place that Viren was not aware of...one that perhaps could be exploited.

"Estalla..." the Jedi whispered, barely loud enough for Viren to make out. "What...what has become of you? He said you were lost...but never did I expect you to have fallen this far."

"It is not I who have fallen but you, Ben. It is who took shelter with the Sith Lord and gave our children over to him. For him to-" Estalla's voice cracked and her head lowered.

"Toran and Taera are alive and well," stated the lightsider, Ben. "My Teacher is no Sith...not anymore. He is no danger to the twins."

"Lies!" Estalla screeched, though to Viren it seemed as if she was hiding behind that disbelief, and not fully convinced herself of it. "You wish only to deceive me. What else have you come here for but to deliver the crystal to your master?"

"Do not claim that you are without designs for it yourself. But please, cease this needless hostility. Come with me. Come home."

Estalla hesitated for several seconds...then a few more. Viren's own mind was racing, processing everything he had heard and fitting it all together. A Sith who was no longer one...assuming Ben was speaking the truth...yet the Sith were extinct, according to the Jedi archives. Except for the traitor: Darth Vader. So he was still alive, and had sent this apprentice of his to take the crystal from Viren. There was now a target. The Five from Viren's dream were still a concern, but not so much an immediate threat as this reformed Sith.

Viren once again had an objective.

Before he could work on how it was to be achieved, Estalla finally moved. Her flickering eyes grew brighter and she lunged forward, her blade plunging into the chest of the man before her. Even Viren blinked in surprise at the sudden turn of events and how quickly the lightsider, who had proved such a capable opponent, had fallen.

Such were the ramifications of allowing oneself to become distracted in the heat of battle.

But as the killer turned away, two new figures entered Viren's line of sight and charged after her.

Another battle was about to begin.

**o0o**

It all happened so fast.

Before Hazel or either of her companions could do anything, Ben Skywalker was stabbed through the chest, his body collapsing into the pale stalks around him. Cries rang out from either side of Hazel and Toran and Taera sprinted down the hill, in pursuit of their father's murderer. Hazel felt for them as she, too, had seen a loved one fall before her eyes, but there was something that needed to be done.

Viren was still at large, and Hazel knew he would be making his escape...but not if she could do anything about it. And that would require stealth. Not an easy task, considering the open landscape and Hazel's inclination for loud, frontal assaults. Still, she crept through the high grass as best she could while keeping some speed in her movement. Problem was, she had now lost Viren. It seemed Hazel wasn't the only one trying to remain hidden. Worse, Hazel felt her danger senses pricking at her.

This was not good. Not at all.

Hazel had lost track of Toran and Taera...likely they were chasing after that Sith, but that left her alone in the night-swept plains. Alone with Viren, hidden in the darkness. Hazel attempted to press on in the direction she had last seen him, but she was now jumping at every sound and constantly glancing around. Saying it was unnerving would be putting it way too lightly.

After some indefinite span of time, Hazel stood up and ignited the lightsaber in her hand. Hers was unfortunately still with the Fosh, but she had managed to grab a spare from Guardian's house before leaving it. If Viren really was hunting her, he would be able to detect her regardless, and the familiar glow of a lightsaber comforted Hazel. At least, she no longer felt quite so helpless. If a fight was going to happen, it would not take place in the dark.

Hazel's eyes focused on a sudden motion and spotted something whizzing towards her through the grass, forcing her to dodge to the left to evade its aim with enough speed. More projectiles flew at Hazel, keeping her in motion and preventing her from properly concentrating, for the barrage of missiles did not halt, yet continued to swarm her from all sides. Then something slammed into her, lifting her off of her feet and sending her skidding into the scratchy grass. Of all things, it had been a Force Push that had outfought Hazel.

Hazel felt her left arm trapped underneath her body, her hand now empty of the item it had held. Hazel rolled to the side, reaching out for it but she was too slow. The dark, cubical object rose from the field, flying straight into the hand of Ketzel Viren. Various expletives leaped to Hazel's mind as she scrambled to her feet and sprinted of pursuit of Viren, but his headstart was too great. Hazel saw the armored figure leap into the air and land in front of the starship she and the Twins had taken from Mustafar. A few moments more and he was flying way in it, and Hazel had no means of following.

The venture from Mustafar had been about as unsuccessful as it could get. Now Toran and Taera had lost their father, while Hazel had had the box, the key to Viren's crystal, stolen from her. Of all the dangers emerging, it was hard to see which was the most to be feared.

Even though the immediate danger had passed, Hazel felt no more at ease. Something was out there, and at some point she was going to have to confront it.


End file.
